totaldramapokemon_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles
The set on which this show takes place appears at the end of the Total Drama Action theme song, where Geoff and Bridgette are caught kissing on the set couch and wedding. The show is separate from the competition and takes place in a large room full of fancy furniture with a large plasma screen television. The show stars two hosts in Total Drama Action, three in Total Drama World Tour, two in Pokemon :Black & White as they interview the contestants who have been eliminated and Pokémon Trainer a former main character in the Pokémon anime. The next continue in the sequel of Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles, Dawn traveling with Ash in Unova and will compete in the Pokémon World Tournament as Pokemon Best Wishes! Season 2. Include to Ezekiel escapes instead of the challenge. The hosts interview the contestant about their experiences on the show and how they feel about their current position. The non-competing contestants also appear on the show, in the Peanut Gallery, where they comment on the show as well. With each episode, the eliminated contestants who were interviewed last time join the peanut gallery, and are considered commentators rather than special guests. orientation="landscape"> File:Total_Drama_Pokemon_Chronicles.png|'Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles'. Hosts Geoff and Bridgette in both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour (Bridgette became a host during Total Drama World Tour in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon) and now were given their own new show called Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles. First Hosts *Geoff *Bridgette orientation="landscape"> File:GeoffCountdownWM.png|'Geoff'. File:BridgetteCountdownWM.png|'Bridgette'. Seconds Hosts *Chris McLean (Chris and Chef visited in the show of Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles in Dawn vs Misty: The Best Co-ordinator in the World) *Chef Hatchet (Chris and Chef visited in the show of Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles in Dawn vs Misty: The Best Co-ordinator in the World) orientation="landscape"> File:Chris-mclean-and-total-drama-action-gallery.png|'Chris McLean'. File:Chef-hatchet-and-total-drama-world-tour-gallery.png|'Chef Hatchet'. Commentators/Ash's Companions from Pokemon series *Heather *Trent *Lindsay *DJ *Cody *Sierra *Tyler *Eva *Justin *Katie & Sadie *Beth *Ezekiel (Left after the Chronicles: Dawn vs Misty: The Best Co-ordinator in the World due to recurring in Total Drama Pokemon) *B *Dakota *Dawn (Character from Total Drama Series) *Staci *Anne Maria *Cameron *Brock (joined in Chronicles: History of travel) *Misty (joined in Chronicles: History of travel) *Tracey Sketchit (joined in Chronicles: History of travel) *Todd Snap (joined in Chronicles: History of travel) *Ritchie (joined in Chronicles: History of travel) *Gary (joined in Chronicles: History of travel) *May (joined in Chronicles: Discoveries of Dawn and left due to her return in Pokemon: Black and White 2) *Dawn (joined in Chronicles: Discoveries of Dawn, left due to her return in Pokemon: Black and White 2 and returned in the second season) *Max (joined in Chronicles: Discoveries of Dawn) *Barry (joined in Chronicles: Discoveries of Dawn) *Lyra (joined in Chronicles: Discoveries of Dawn) *Khoury (joined in Chronicles: Discoveries of Dawn) *Kenny (joined in Chronicles: Rival in Rival) *Ursula (joined in Chronicles: Rival in Rival) *Zoey (joined in Chronicles: Rival in Rival) *Paul (joined in Chronicles: Rival in Rival) *Drew (joined in Chronicles: Rival in Rival) *Harley (joined in Chronicles: Rival in Rival) *Solidad (joined in Chronicles: The jealousy of rivals) *Sakura (joined in Chronicles: The jealousy of rivals) *Casey (joined in Chronicles: The jealousy of rivals) *The Pichu Brothers (joined in Chronicles: The jealousy of rivals) *Jigglypuff (joined in Chronicles: The jealousy of rivals) Special Appearances from Pokemon Special Season 1 *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *May (Left after the Chronicles: The Return of Dawn due to her return from Pokemon: Black and White series 2) *Max *Dawn (Left after the Chronicles: Dawn vs Misty: The Best Co-ordinator in the World due to her return from Pokemon: Black and White series 2 and returned in the second season) *Todd Snap *Ritchie *Gary *Barry *Lyra *Khoury Season 2 *Casey *Sakura *Drew *Harley *Solidad *Paul *Zoey (Character from Pokemon Series) *Kenny *Ursula Key Pokémon *Gyarados (Misty's) *Psyduck (Misty's) *Marill (Misty's) *Horsea (Misty's; evolves) *Seadra (Misty's; newly evolved) *Politoed (Misty's) *Corsola (Misty's) *Croagunk (Brock's) *Steelix (Brock's) *Crobat (Brock's) *Sudowoodo (Brock's) *Chansey (Brock's) *Ludicolo (Brock's) *Venonat (Tracey's) *Marill (Tracey's) *Scyther (Tracey's) *Blaziken (May's) *Skitty (May's) *Glaceon (May's) *Blastoise (May's) *Oshawott (May's) *Piplup (Dawn's) *Buneary (Dawn's) *Pachirisu (Dawn's) *Mamoswine (Dawn's) *Quilava (Dawn's) *Togekiss (Dawn's) *Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu) *Zippo (Ritchie's Charizard) *Happy (Ritchie's Butterfree) *Cruise (Ritchie's Tyranitar) *Rose (Ritchie's Swellow) *Blastoise (Gary's) *Umbreon (Gary's) *Electivire (Gary's) *Empoleon (Barry's) *Staraptor (Barry's) *Roserade (Barry's) *Heracross (Barry's) *Skarmory (Barry's) *Hitmonlee (Barry's) *Azumarill (Lyra's) *Meganium (Lyra's) *Girafarig (Lyra's) *Feraligatr (Khoury's) *Garchomp (Khoury's) *Meganium (Casey's) *Beedrill (Casey's) *Elekid (Casey's) *Espeon (Sakura's) *Beautifly (Sakura's) *Roserade (Drew's) *Masquerain (Drew's) *Flygon (Drew's) *Absol (Drew's) *Butterfree (Drew's) *Cacturne (Harley's) *Banette (Harley's) *Ariados (Harley's) *Octillery (Harley's) *Wigglytuff (Harley's) *Slowbro (Solidad's) *Lapras (Solidad's) *Butterfree (Solidad's) *Pidgeot (Solidad's) *Electivire (Paul's) *Aggron (Paul's) *Gastrodon (Paul's) *Drapion (Paul's) *Torterra (Paul's) *Glameow (Zoey's) *Mismagius (Zoey's) *Gastrodon (Zoey's) *Lumineon (Zoey's) *Gallade (Zoey's) *Leafeon (Zoey's) *Empoleon (Kenny's) *Alakazam (Kenny's) *Breloom (Kenny's) *Machoke (Kenny's) *Floatzel (Kenny's) *Gabite (Ursula's) *Wormadam (Ursula's) *Plusle and Minun (Ursula's) *Jigglypuff (Ursula's) *Flareon (Ursula's) *Vaporeon (Ursula's) *Jigglypuff (anime) *The Pichu Brothers (anime) Characters from Total Drama Series & Pokemon Crossovers |-| Commentators/Ash's Companions= File:TDPC_-_DJ.PNG|'DJ'. File:1375773-garyoak_super.png|'Gary'. File:B.PNG|'B'. File:TDPC-Misty.PNG|'Misty'. File:TDPC_-_Anne_Maria.PNG|'Anne Maria'. File:TDPC-Brock.PNG|'Brock'. File:TylerLindsayWave.png|'Tyler'. File:Tracey_Sketchit.PNG|'Tracey Sketchit'. File:TDPC_-_Heather.PNG|'Heather'. File:Staci.PNG|'Staci'. File:EVA.PNG|'Eva'. File:TDPC_-_Beth.PNG|'Beth'. File:TDPC-Piplup_and_Dawn.PNG|'Piplup and Dawn'. File:TrentTDWT001.PNG|'Trent'. File:TDPC-Max.PNG|'Max'. File:Cameron.PNG|'Cameron'. File:TDPC-Todd_Snap.PNG|'Todd Snap'. File:Dawn_(Total_Drama_Series).PNG|'Dawn'. (Total Drama Series) File:TDPC-Ritchie_and_Sparky.PNG|'Ritchie and Sparky'. File:TDPC_-_Cody.PNG|'Cody'. File:TDPC-Barry.PNG|'Barry '. File:Sierra.PNG|'Sierra'. File:2806555_640px.jpg|'Lyra'. File:TDPC_-_Dakota.PNG|'Dakota'. File:Khoury.png|'Khoury'. File:Katieberries.PNG|'Katie & Sadie'. File:TDPC_-_Lindsay.PNG|'Lindsay'. File:JustinTDWT001.PNG|'Justin'. |-| Guest= File:TDPC-May.PNG|'May'.(Left after the Chronicles: The Return of Dawn due to her return from Pokemon: Black and White series 2) File:TDPC_-_Ezekiel.PNG|'Ezekiel'. Appearances 2 |-| Companions/Rival= Jigglypuff-anime-26836619-480-360.png|'Jigglypuff' (anime). Pichu_Brothers.JPG|'The Pichu Brothers' (anime). Casey_(Pokémon).jpg|'Casey'. SakuraAndEspeon.png|'Espeon and Sakura'. Drew-pokemon-27596850-320-240.jpg|'Drew'. Harley-p1.jpg|'Harley'. Solidad_drink.jpg|'Solidad'. Paul-pokemon-18232275-400-300.jpg|'Paul'. Zoey-zoey-pokemon-17899427-640-480.jpg|'Zoey' (Character from Pokemon Series). Kenny_HD.png|'Kenny'. Ursula.png|'Ursula'. Episodes Season 1 *Chronicles: History of travel *Chronicles: Discoveries of Dawn *Chronicles: Dawn vs Misty: The Best Co-ordinator in the World Season 2 *Chronicles: Rivals to Rivals *Chronicles: The jealousy of rivals *Chronicles: The Return of Dawn Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon fanfictions Category:Total Drama Pokemon: Unova League Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Miscellaneous Content Category:Anime Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes!